


Gray

by Gas_Rabbit (orphan_account)



Series: Adventure Story [1]
Category: Homestuck, Original Work
Genre: POV Second Person, Please do not be offended if you are within this story., This is a story based on Andrew Hussie’s HOMESTUCK and on real life people., Will update when I can., you will most likely cringe.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:55:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9085543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Gas_Rabbit
Summary: This is my first work going on the website. I have been working on the first few chapters for a while now and everything seems to be in order. Now lets begin with the actual summary:Your name is Gray. You have just woken up in your bedroom unable to remember anything from days before. You are in your room trying to recall it. There is a game that you have ordered named SBURB:ETA. You plan to play it with about 3 of your friends. What will you do now?





	

Your alarm clock buzzes, telling you to wake up. Not remembering anything from days before, you look at your calendar. It seems that today is November 5th, 2016. You stare at it for a while till you remember that it is the day the new game you preordered comes out. SBURB:Eta, it is called. You plan to play it with a few of your friends. You have been alive for 13¼ years. You don’t remember your name. You look to your right and see the letters: G-R-A-Y are hung along the white wall. 

You decide that your name is Gray. You think you should take a look around your room. A number of drawings are hung and thrown about the place. You remember have many Interests. You have a passion for Soulmate AU FanFiction. You like to draw but you are not very good at it. You have a fondness for Steampunk, and are somewhat of a gamer. You realize that you should probably check the suspicious looking bookshelf in the corner of the room.

It is painted white and is covered in fluorescent stickers. You get out of your bed and notice you have on nothing but, a gray bra and white panties with purple polkadots. You examine the bookshelf and see that you have: one (1) Nintendo DS lite, one (1) Deck of Poker Cards, one (1) Ruler/Bookmark with a picture of you in 3rd grade on it, one (1) Incomplete comic you made, three (3) Floss Picks, two (2) Pads, multiple (?) Sheets of paper, and one (1) Empty laptop case. Looking at the floss picks, you feel around your mouth. You have braces. 

You sit up from the bed and walk to the door. It’s closed. You must have closed it the night before not wanting the cats to get in. That’s right! You realize. You have two cats! Their names are Muffin and Earl Grey. You keep telling yourself this as you walk to the bathroom. You take a look in the mirror. Deep, blue eyes stare back at you. You pick up the pink toothbrush next to the sink and the sparkly, blue toothpaste and continue on, doing your daily bathroom business.

~~About 15mins later~~

You head back into your room and open up your closet to see multiple shirts. You decide to put on a white t-shirt with a star design on it and some grayish white sweatpants. You check your phone to see what you may have missed. It’s 10:30am. You notice that a lot of your friends within the group chat were up till about 3am. You don’t care. 

Someone is trying to pester you. Your chumhandle is toxicSiderun. The person trying to get in contact with you uses the name peskyUnishark.  
Here is your conversation:

peskyUnishark started pestering toxicSiderun at 10:36am  
pU: Hey  
pU: Gray  
pU: are you up yet?  
pU: Gray?  
toxicSiderun started pestering peskyUnishark at 10:39am  
tS: what? yea i’m up.  
pU: cool, has your mail come yet?  
tS: i haven’t checked yet.  
pU: check it my dude. LOOK AT IT!!  
tS: wow ok, geez. I’ll look.  
pU: Yassssss.... go now!  
tS: ok ok geez  
toxicSiderun stopped pestering {} at 10:43am  
peskyUnishark stopped pestering toxicSiderun at 10:43am

You close the conversation. You are now the only one online. You decide to close the app and check the mail. It should have come yesterday so, you’re sure the mail is on the kitchen island. You stand up and open to the door once again, checking to see if anyone else is up yet. The sound of the French News blasts from downstairs. Your mother is awake. She does this everyday for at least 30mins. You’re not in the mood to greet her yet. The time is 10:48am. You could always just sneak down quietly, but she might see you. You head back into your bedroom to check your computer. A new youtube video may have been uploaded. Nothing looks interesting. Why are you even subscribed to these people in the first place? The battery is low. You plug the warm laptop into the charger. The yellow light on the front flashes and the blue one gleams brightly. 

You check Kissanime to see if you missed anything last night. You remember falling asleep around 10pm. What’s the point in checking anyway? You close your computer and start heading out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter way long ago. I just got my accout so i'm just decideing to post it now. Sorry if it's bad.


End file.
